Scripting languages, such as JavaScript™, enable application developers to write code in a language that is relatively less complicated, more intuitive, and/or otherwise more accessible and/or easier to use than more traditional programming languages such as Java or Objective C. Unlike Java and Objective C, JavaScript and other scripting languages, however, are not class-based object-oriented programming (OOP) languages. Instead, they provide prototype-based inheritance, by which the parameters (functions and/or variables) of certain functions can be inherited by other functions, similar to the manner in which a child class inherits methods and parameters of its parent class. The syntax and techniques used to invoke such prototype-based inheritance is particular to the scripting language used and typically is different from the syntax used to invoke inheritance in a class-based OOP language.